DETECTIVE JAMES GORDON: GUARDIAN OF GOTHAM
by DARK KNIGHT of the MOON
Summary: This short film noir style tale told by James Gordon, recounts Batman & Gordon's commitment to justice in Gotham City and their first true meeting. Takes place in the first year. BATMAN & ALL RELATED CHARACTERS OWNED BY DC COMICS. ALL REVIEWS WELCOME!


**DETECTIVE JAMES GORDON: GUARDIAN OF GOTHAM**

By: Greg Daulton

This city is bent. I've been here for about eight weeks now and as a lieutenant of the Gotham City Police Department I am learning that things work much differently than they ever would have in Chicago. For being one of the biggest cities in the country Chicago sure is a breeze compared to Gotham. My wife, Barbara is at home right now, probably making dinner, and all I can seem to do is work at this damn desk.

All I can see in this city is corruption. I have my suspicions that Commissioner Loeb is involved in many illegal things. I never imagined I would be living in a city with so many problems. I have met a few people who seem to be on the right side of life. My partner on this Batman task force, Sarah Essen and a hot headed attorney called Harvey Dent. He was just appointed District Attorney of Gotham and seems to be one of the most honest people here.

Then there is this Batman business. I believe in him, but Commissioner Loeb wants me to bring him down. What possesses a man, if that's what he is, to parade around in a costume and seemingly fight crime? I don't know, I have my doubts but for the moment he seems to be more decent to this city than most of the cops and city officials. He's a very moody gentleman. I've had the luxury of dealing with him on a couple of occasions.

As I sit here with this unending paperwork, my boss storms in my office. His manner is grim. The crooked man begins to speak.

"Lieutenant, we need to talk. You and I both know what this is about. I know you are in cahoots with this Batman character. I ought to fire you right here. The truth is Gordon, I could use a man like you. It looks good for the department."

"Sir, with all do respect, the task force is after him," I lied as casually as I could. We in fact weren't even investigating Batman anymore. I ordered the force to stay quiet about this until further notice.

Believing me, Loeb groaned once more, "You people better. I need a report on my desk… give me what you people know about him. I want everything. He must be stopped."

"Yes Sir," I said to him as he slammed the door behind him.

I looked at the clock. Once again I was working late. _I should call Barbara_, I thought as I picked up the receiver. Just as I was about to call her, a slender yet well endowed silhouette appeared outside my door. Two knocks then an intrusion.

"Working late Mr. Gordon?"

"Hello Barbara. I'm sorry honey, I just got held up. I -."

"It's fine dear. I brought us dinner," my beautiful wife stated handing me takeout.

* * *

The next night in my office I was working diligently on a report that involved the capture of the Batman. Of course I was going to make sure that nothing came of his capture. He was after all one of the good guys. I sat doing work when out of nowhere, Harvey Dent came through the door.

"Hey Gordon, how is your latest assignment coming?" the respectable lawyer said.

"Shut the door Harvey," I uttered. As the door was secured I continued, "This Batman thing. Well, next to you Dent, I think that this guy is doing good for the city. Loeb doesn't know this, but I have put an end to the task force."

"What, why would you do that?" Harvey asked as he sat down in a chair.

"My instincts tell me that this man is going to eventually be a blessing to this city," I countered.

"What makes you so sure that what they're seeing out there is a man? From what I'm told, it sounds like this bat thing is a case for the local zoo, not cops," Harvey sarcastically remarked.

"I've encountered the Batman. Those giant wings are a cape and those ears and fangs that everyone keeps seeing is nothing more than a mask. He's a vigilante. I'm trusting you'll keep quiet about all of this," I declared.

"Don't worry Jim. I'm not gonna risk having possibly one of the only good cops taken off the force," he assured me.

"I appreciate it Harvey," I told him as I sorted through what looked like unnecessary paperwork.

He sat in the black chair adjacent to the desk and as I was about to ask him some question, I noticed his eyes widening and his face contorting in horror.

"What is it Harvey?" I asked without any reply.

Without warning, a haunting figure came into the window. Harvey panicked as I quickly turned facing my potential attacker and aimed my pistol.

"Oh my God," escaped my lips as my finger steadied on the trigger. It was Batman. The object of everyone's speculation. Nothing could have prepared me for what was going to happen next. He spoke.

"Don't be alarmed gentlemen," He said looking at me. "You're Jim Gordon aren't you?" the costumed freak questioned.

"Yes," was all I could come up with as by now my pistol was by my side.

"I've heard that you're the man that everyone's afraid of."

"That's funny, you seem to be the one everyone is talking about," I explained.

"So, you're the Batman," Harvey spoke up.

"We're supposed to be apprehending you."

"I'm here tonight to find out whether or not I have any allies in the police force," he said as he moved back to the window.

"If you're on our side, then you've got an ally," Harvey declared.

"The side of justice," Batman muttered.

"Then you have two friends Bat -," Harvey said as he was interrupted by a shouting Commissioner Loeb from down the hall.

Before anyone could notice Batman was gone. I quickly shut the window as my boss came storming in.

"Dent, I need to talk with you, Get in my office," the Commissioner said grumpily as Harvey waved me a quick goodbye.

As I sat in my seat and dug through a load of work, I began to realize that this city wasn't going to be in too much trouble, as long as corruption could be battled by a vigilante, an ace lawyer and a decent cop. Things suddenly didn't seem so bad. Now all that remained was to find a way to convince a city like Gotham that a Batman was necessary.


End file.
